slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Kindy
Kindy ' is a singer teletubbie who was known to be a survivor/victim of the known serial killer called 'Chester. 'Appearance:' Kindy is a most regural teletubby who is a same length as Laa-Laa but an inch taller. Kindy is also known to have an extreme amount of fur on her chest, arms, legs, stomach, neck and a bit on her head, she has so much fur around her torso and stomach area that it covers her TV stomach. She has wide eyes with brown eyes and pointy eyelashes and a nice smile on her face. She has music notes around her body that express her singing personality. She has unnoticeable white freckles around her cheeks and on top of her nose which can be seen with her blush. She has huge palms and feet which would look weird without the fur''.'' 'Personality:' Kindy has a kind and a cheerful type of personality and a bit greedy. She loves to meet new people mostly and seems energetic around everybody. She helps people through hard times example if they are angry or sad. She hardly gets sad or angry because she thinks they are bad for others to see. If she witnesses someone sad or angry she tries to sing a song to calm them down. After she escaped Chester she was still her original self. She acted fine through all the pain (depends what alternate choice she maked, mostly Runaway) she had and makes sure no one has to go through the same she did. Her personality is really avarage like the main four. She also might sometime keep things's to herself and not for others. 'Story 1:' Kindy was a regural girl who loved traveling and adventures but mostly they were dangerous but her last ever adventure was the most dangerous of all. She went deep into The Outskirts and witnessed Laa-Laa's body which was dead next to a campfire where the fire was still flaming. It looked like Laa-Laa has been hit by a rock in the head since the rock was bloody and it was next to her bloody corpse. Kindy said her last goodbye and went further and went far away as possible with tears in her eyes and hoped it was just a dream. She ate toast due to hungriness and it was already getting darker. She came upon a tent out of nowhere and went inside of it and stayed there and slept in it. Hours went and she woke up and got out of the tent and found herself in a circus full of tents, lights and children's giggles. She thought she was still dreaming but decided to look around a bit and checked every each tent and found bowls of custards. She entered the biggest tent and noticed a chair in the middle with looked like blood was on it and eveywhere inside the tent. She didn't wan't to look further and walked away until she heard a loud stomp in the tent which made her heart skip a beat. Her choice was either Runaway or Check. ' 'Story 2 (Runaway) GOOD ENDING: Kindy chose to runaway as faraway as possible from the tent and went to hide in a other tent. She covered her loud breathing with her hands and stayd there for minutes until she heard screaming mixed with laughing. She was horrible scared until she saw a person's shadow on the tent which looked massive. It looked like half of a person with a unicycle bottom. The light flickered inside the tent and they suddenly stopped working. Kindy hid inside a closer which smelled bad, luckily she had a flashlight that she used and lightens the light around the closet which leads to her shocked and scared expression. She saw a body of a other tubby hanging in the tent with a ripped jaw, opened stomach with their intestines hanging out as well and blood still dripping. The body wasn't rotten so it looked like the tubby died minutes ago. Kindy didn't wan't to make noise and quietly got out but noticed the unicycle tubby was in the same tent as she was. She did a loud gasp and quickly hid in the closet. Kindy had no hope left and thought she was going to die. She cried and preid for all of it to go away but the unicycle tubby opened the closet instantly and looked Kindy in the eyes. Kindy screamed and kneeled the unicycle tubby known to be Chester in the stomach and ran away. She was chased after and quickly left the whole circus. She wasted her stamina from running back to the Military and screamed HELP!. Guardian helped her up and asked what's wrong and explained the whole situation to the Guardian and she was sent back home to safety. 'Story 3 (Check) BAD ENDING:' Kindy decided to check inside of the stomp sound. She found a closet open and checks it as well and finds a headless corpse which was amputated and it seemed to be rotten and also stuffed. She checked every single closet to find corpses of innocent people and some other guardians. She was shaking in fear and wanted to get out as fast as possible but still was checking for anything to keep due to her greediness. She went further in the tent full of candles and creepy pictures and walked upon a cracked mirror. She looked closer and noticed a tall looking figure behind her and quickly looked behind and got knocked out in the head with a wood plank. Few minutes went and she found herself in the same chair and tent with chains wrapped around herself making her difficult to move or even escape. She struggled to move and screamed for help and began to cry in fear which lead to Chester to know his victim as woken up. Chester walked closer to Kindy with a smile as she tried her best to break through but ended up hurting herself. Chester introduced himself with a deep voice as Kindy kept crying for help and wanting to go home. Chester had enough and covered Kindy's mouth with tape and holds a saw in his arms. Kindy cries more and realized her time has come, she was going to die. She took her last tear drop as Chester saw'd Kindy's neck which made her blood more as she died quickly and the crying stopped, same for her movements. Chester continued to torture Kindy by cutting her jaw off and ripping her organs out and stuffing her like an teddy bear and cleaning all the blood away and the smell. When he was done Chester picked her up and he walked to a pink tent and putted her in strings which made her look like a puppet. And she stayed there for other's to see and not realize it was a corpse. 'Trivia:' *'Kindy' got her name due to her personality and the word Kind but Y added in the end. *She was supposed to have an sun antenna but it was already made up. *Used to have an lime fur color with hearts instead of notes on her fur. *Her infected form will NOT be revieled or showed or even created... Category:Teletubbies Category:Female